


Day 8: Mistletoe

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mashton, Mistletoe, kiss, show, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael wants Ashton to kiss him under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 7





	Day 8: Mistletoe

"Michael, Why is there mistletoe hanging off your guitar?" Ashton asks from his usual spot behind the drums. It's two weeks until Christmas, the band is in the middle of their final show for the year and Ashton had just noticed the green sprig hanging from the headstock of Michael's guitar. 

Michael has been in love with Ashton ever since the drummer joined the band. So he had spent last night brainstorming all the possible ways to get Ashton to kiss him under the mistletoe. He had thought of everything from hanging mistletoe from every part of the ceiling in Ashton's bedroom to simply hanging a sprig in the doorway of the kitchen. 

Although he doesn't remember how he came up with this idea... probably due to the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed at the time. He also thought the fans would get a kick out of it too. 

"I just wanted to make it more Christmassy" he responds strutting over to the drummer pulling the guitar strap over his head. 

"You like?" He asks with a smirk climbing up onto the platform and lifting the guitar above Ashton's head, mistletoe hanging above the both of them. Ashton looks up in disbelief, down at Michael and then over to Luke and Calum who were equally as shocked as he was. 

The whole crowd gasps in unison realizing what Michael has done, there is an awkward silence then a chant of "kiss kiss" echoes around the arena. This snaps Calum and Luke out of their trance and the two join in, playing the cords to Justin Bieber's Mistletoe. 

Ashton can feel his cheeks turn red because they are still on stage, they're under a bloody mistletoe and well...a part of Ashton wants to kiss Michael, though he'll never admit it out loud. 

Michael whispers so only Ashton can hear him "so, kiss me underneath the mistletoe"

Ashton's eyes flicker down to Michael's lips and then back to his eyes and he gives a small shrug as if to say, why not. So Michael leans down and presses his lips softly against Ashton's drowning out the sound of the cheering crowd. 

Michael's lips are soft and warm and feel as if they were meant to fit with Ashton's. He moves his lips against Michael's carefully and pulls Michael onto his lap almost forgetting where they are until Calum's voice booms throughout the arena.

"Uh guys, we're in the middle of a show remember”


End file.
